


Summer Solstice

by alabasterclouds



Series: Weekends at Carol's [12]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Carrying, Cute, Diapers, F/F, First Aid, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, bottles, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/pseuds/alabasterclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff. Therese and Carol escape the hot, sooty city for a day and go to Abby's pool out in New Jersey while Abby is away at a conference. Some of you have asked for the ladies just having a nice time together while Therese is little; here you go!</p><p>Want to join the ageplay prompt fun or just say hi? I'm at alabasterclouds.tumblr.com</p><p>Note: As always, this is a fic about ageplay (I'm pretty sure the fandom must know this by now, lol!). It will have elements of ageplay. If it's not your thing, great. Please read the tags and consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Solstice

Carol loved it when Therese woke up little.

Therese slept on her tummy or on her side most of the time. She loved to sleep curled into Carol, holding Carol close, her head tucked under Carol's chin. But this morning she was sleeping sprawled on her stomach, her legs splayed to the side, her diapered bottom a little up in the air. Carol rolled over and smiled. Therese's hair mostly covered her face, but she was sucking her thumb. Her pajama top had ridden up at the back, exposing her skin and the top of her diaper. The covers were pushed away, almost dragging on the floor.

As Carol moved and stretched out her legs, Therese stirred. She sighed sweetly, the sound of her mouth on her thumb audible for a few moments before her eyes opened. She pushed her hair out of her face and stretched, turning over. And then she smiled at Carol.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Carol murmured, and Therese snuggled into Carol's arms, slipping her thumb back in her mouth and closing her eyes. Carol kissed the top of her head and her cheeks before closing her eyes herself. It was fairly early on Saturday morning and they had nowhere to be. She was content to lie and listen to the hum of the air conditioner, cuddling her little girl close.

But after a few moments, Therese, who was an early riser usually when she didn't have to wake up for work, raised her head and kissed Carol on the cheek and then the lips. And Carol opened her eyes to see Therese's sparkling blue-green eyes and big smile, and knew that this would be a day that Therese was little.

"Goodness, someone's awake early," Carol remarked, rubbing her eyes a little. Therese rested her head against Carol's collarbone for a moment and then bounced a little in the bed. 

"I can make breakfast!" she said brightly, and Carol chuckled.

"Are you really that hungry this early?"

"Yes," said Therese, frowning a little bit. "I only ate last _night_. It's a long time since last night." As if on cue, her stomach growled, and Carol kissed Therese's cheek and cuddled her close so that Therese was almost lost in the blankets and Carol's arms. And then she tickled her a little bit until Therese got a fit of the giggles.

"Mama! Don't tickle!"

"Oh, but it's so much fun to hear you laugh," said Carol, and Therese giggled again. Carol stretched out her arms and then looked down at her baby, who was fiddling with the ribbon on Carol's nightgown.

"Well, I guess we should start our day, especially if you're hungry. I wouldn't want you to waste away."

"I might," said Therese darkly, and Carol laughed again. 

"I don't think so, darling. But I know you're hungry. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll make _you_ breakfast, Mama!"

"Well, what if I want to make you breakfast?" Carol watched Therese's sensitive fingers tie and untie her nightgown ribbon, and Therese frowned. 

"But I want to do it for you."

"You're so thoughtful, my darling." Carol kissed Therese's head. "If you want to make breakfast, fine, but what are the rules?"

"Be careful with the stove. Don't make too many pancakes. No climbing on the counter . . . but I have to climb on the counter to get things! I can't reach," complained Therese.

Carol let go of Therese and chuckled. "But I don't want you to fall, and you did slip the other day, don't you remember? You slipped right off and fell onto your knees. And there was a lot of crying about that . . ."

"Because my knees hurt," said Therese, as if this was obvious. "I was being careful, though. I just slipped."

"Nonetheless, I will help you get things down today." Carol patted Therese's bottom, then, and Therese squirmed.

"Mama, I'm wet."

"You usually are in the morning." Carol kissed Therese. "Let's change your diaper and then you can decide what you're making us for breakfast."

When Therese cooked breakfast during the week, she was usually very meticulous about making sure she kept the kitchen clean. When Therese felt little and cooked on the weekends, all of her usual habits went right out the window. Once Carol had gotten Therese into a clean diaper, Therese made a beeline for the kitchen and was about to hop up on the counter to reach the pancake ingredients while Carol went into the bathroom. But Carol, walking into the kitchen, cleared her throat warningly, and Therese let go of the counter guiltily.

"I thought you were still busy."

"You thought so, hmm?" Carol walked over, her lightweight robe swishing, and took her baby into her arms. Therese smelled warm and sleepy, like a mixture of the starch the laundry place used on their clothes, her shampoo, and her own scent mixed with a bit of baby powder. She snuggled into Carol and yawned a little bit.

"Are you still a little sleepy, sweetheart?"

Therese shook her head. "No, Mama."

"Would you tell me if you were?" Carol chuckled, already knowing the answer. Therese smiled against Carol's neck and then giggled when Carol kissed her cheek. "Did you decide on pancakes?"

"Yes. I can't reach the flour . . ."

"Well, why not fetch the rest of the ingredients from the refrigerator, baby? I'll get the ones that are up too high." Carol, at her full height of 5'9", could easily reach most things in the apartment, something that her little girl was often very jealous of. 

After Therese had messily stirred together the pancake mixture and under Carol's supervision, had lit the stove and started breakfast, Carol started some coffee and turned to Therese consideringly. Therese usually had coffee in the mornings, but when she was little, she often preferred milk or orange juice for breakfast.

Therese saw Carol filling the coffee maker, however, and she answered before Carol could ask. "I want milk, Mama."

"Is that any way to ask?" Carol frowned disapprovingly, and Therese looked a little shamefaced.

"Please?"

"That's a bit better." Carol took down a glass, but Therese shook her head.

"Not in there."

Carol silently put the glass away and took down Therese's bottle. Therese usually didn't enjoy bottles; she didn't like the way the milk came out too fast. But occasionally she would want one after breakfast in the mornings, and Carol was always happy to sit in the sunny living room with Therese, watching her suck contentedly as they listened to the radio.

Once they sat at the table and Carol had prevented Therese from pouring too much maple syrup over her pancakes, she watched her baby eat while sipping her coffee. Then she said, "Say, Therese. What if we go out to Abby's today?"

Therese immediately looked apprehensive, and Carol's heart twisted a little. Therese and Abby had seen each other once since the spanking incident, enough for Abby to apologize in person to Therese. But Therese, though she had forgiven Abby, still didn't want much to do with her. However, Abby was away at a conference and had offered her pool to Carol and Therese that weekend.

"No one is going to be around; the family is gone to the Hamptons and the gardener has the weekend off. You'll be completely undisturbed. And I put a new pool toy in there for the little one, if she'll have it." Abby's voice on the phone had been her usual nonchalant tone, but there was a slight shift that told Carol just how hard Abby was trying.

"I'll ask Therese. I'm sure she'd love a day at the pool; I certainly know I would."

Now, Carol tried again. "She's away this weekend and offered us the use of the pool. Wasn't that nice of her?"

"Yes, nice," echoed Therese through a mouthful of pancake. She swallowed. "She's not there?" Her eyes were a bit wider than usual, and Carol reached across the table to put her hand on top of Therese's.

"No, sweetie. But she did say she left a little surprise for you if you wanted to go. We could pack a little bag and go today, come back this evening. What do you say?"

Therese's eyes brightened in interest and then she bounced a little in her seat. "I can wear my new suit?"

"Of course, darling. I'd particularly like to see you in your new bathing suit. We haven't had a chance to wear them, have we?" Carol took a bite of her own breakfast and thought about their shopping trip a few weeks before to Macy's. Therese had picked out an adorable two-piece suit with yellow and white flowers all over it, and Carol had gotten a slim navy blue one-piece sheath that she was quite excited to wear, even if no one would see it but Therese.

"I want to go to the pool!" Therese was excited now, and she pushed away her plate, scrubbing a napkin over her face until Carol got up and wet a clean cloth under the tap. She wiped Therese's face and hands, marvelling, as always, just how sticky Therese could be when she was little.

"Well, why don't I give you your bottle and then we'll leave in about an hour?"

Therese nodded, but she shook her head as Carol took out the saucepan to heat the milk. "No, thank you, Mama. It's too hot."

"Well, it makes it easier to give it to you cold," said Carol as she poured the cold milk into Therese's bottle. Therese felt the heat more keenly than anyone Carol knew, wilting like a flower when she wasn't cool enough. She was starting to look a bit hot now, as the kitchen warmed from the rising heat and humidity of the late June day. She sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and Carol turned from where she was screwing on the nipple of the bottle to brush her cool hand across Therese's forehead.

"Would you like to have it in the bedroom, Therese? You might feel a little cooler."

Therese shook her head. "The couch."

There seemed to be a distinct order to the way Therese liked things when she was little; it was very like the way she was when she was big. Bottles were always taken on the couch in the living room, but nursing could be done in the bedroom or in the living room. Therese sometimes napped in the guest room when Carol needed some time alone, but naps were almost always taken in their bedroom.

Now, Therese climbed up onto the couch and snuggled into Carol, letting Carol arrange some throw pillows under her head so that she could relax comfortably. The fan in the living room window blew across them pleasantly. Carol slipped the nipple of the bottle into Therese's mouth and smiled as Therese immediately, eagerly began to suck. It always surprised her a little, how fast the milk came out, and she always choked a little. Today was no exception.

"Slow down, sweetie. Not so hard." Carol wiped the corners of Therese's mouth with a clean handkerchief and angled the bottle so that it flowed a little better. "That's a girl."

Therese closed her eyes and sucked, her face relaxing as she took in the cool milk, and Carol thought quietly about the day out. It was about an hour and a half out to Abby's, depending on traffic, and by the time they left, Therese would likely be ready for a rest, if not a nap. Carol knew she would like Therese to nap in the car, but that wasn't always a sure thing. It just meant she wouldn't be so tired and cranky on the way home if she did. They would bring a picnic, or stop and pick up some lunch on the way. 

Therese let go of the bottle and sighed. "I'm full, Mama."

Carol gently sat her up and patted her back to burp her. "Well, why don't we get dressed and start preparing to go?"

Therese squirmed in excitement. "We're going to go swimming!" She hopped off Carol's lap and scampered towards the bedroom, and Carol followed at a more sedate pace, laughing at her baby's excitement.

In an hour, they were ready. Carol double-checked the bags for enough diapers and Therese's pacifier to have in the car. Therese was messily putting their packed lunch into another bag and chattering excitedly.

"I can swim really really far and I'm going to swim from one end of the pool to the other without stopping!"

"I know you can swim, darling. I'm very interested to see how well you do." Carol picked up her sunglasses from the hall table. "Don't forget yours; you don't want the sun to hurt your eyes."

"Don't want sunglasses," grumbled Therese, put out at having been interrupted in her swimming storytelling, but she picked hers up as well and dropped them into her diaper bag. Carol watched her fondly.

"And your hat. You know how harsh the summer sun is."

"Don't like hats!" Therese pouted, but after Carol gave her another reproving look, she went to the hall closet and reluctantly pulled her hat out. "Can we go now? Please, Mama?"

"Yes, Therese." Carol picked up everything. "I think we're ready. Let's be on our way."

Therese fiddled with the radio for awhile as Carol joined the long line of traffic out of the city and in the Holland Tunnel, and then she squirmed and bounced impatiently. "Mama, we're still in the _tunnel._ "

"Yes, darling. There's a lot of traffic going through the tunnel today. I gather everyone had the same idea we had."

"But I want to get there now." Therese pouted and slumped against the seat. "I want to go to Abby's pool."

"I think someone's getting a little fussy." Carol reached behind her and pulled out a bottle of lemonade, handing it to Therese. "Why don't you have something to nibble on, sweetie? There are some sandwiches in the bag."

Therese accepted the lemonade quietly and sucked on the straw for a few moments in silence while Carol navigated her way through the traffic. After five or ten minutes of smooth driving on the highway, Carol looked over and saw Therese nodding off in her seat, her grip on the bottle of lemonade becoming slack. Carol quietly took the bottle away from her and almost immediately, Therese's thumb found her mouth. But Carol gently pulled it out and replaced it with the pacifier from Therese's diaper bag, and then drove almost all the rest of the way to Ridgewood in silence, so that she wouldn't wake her sleeping baby.

Therese stirred just as they turned onto Abby's street, her pacifier falling from her mouth onto her lap. "Are we almost here?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Almost there," replied Carol, turning up Abby's long drive. Abby's family's mansion was made of elegant grey stone and was set on several acres of rolling green lawn. Carol appreciated the relative privacy after the city; the pool area was bordered by tall juniper hedges and was completely screened from any prying eyes. She saw Therese's face brighten as they got out of the car. Therese always had a hard time giving into being little in public; here, she wouldn't have to worry at all.

The house was deserted except for the maid, who let Carol and Therese in to change into their suits. Abby had left a note in her bedroom telling Carol and Therese that they were welcome to anything they could find in the refrigerator and were even welcome to stay at the house over Saturday night "if," wrote Abby, "the little one is too bushed to want to drive back. There's a surprise for her in the pool. Love, Abby."

Therese was soaked almost through from all the liquid she had consumed that morning. Carol changed her, but didn't put on a new diaper. Instead, she helped Therese undress the rest of the way and then helped her put her swimsuit on.

Therese grinned, but there was a slight look of worry in her eyes, and Carol, after returning from washing her hands and changing into her own bathing suit, noticed and came over to smooth Therese's hair away from her forehead.

"What's wrong, Therese?"

"I need my diaper," Therese whispered, sounding shy, and Carol understood. Therese had so little control over her bladder now that it could be very disastrous if she did go without her diaper.

"But you can't wear it in the pool, darling. It's all right. Why don't we take one out with us and you can put it on when you're through swimming? I know Abby's poolhouse has a bathroom."

Therese nodded slowly, but she still looked nervous, and shy. She suddenly fastened her arms around Carol's waist and snuggled in close, and Carol kissed her forehead.

"What, angel?"

"Is Abby's family going to come home?"

"No, darling. Abby's family doesn't live here most of the time. They have a house in the Hamptons. Stop worrying," Carol chided her gently. "There's no one to see anything they shouldn't see. We're going to have such fun today."

And Therese relaxed.

The pool was kidney-shaped, warm and inviting, the blue water sparkling beautifully in the sunshine. Two chaise longues were placed at one side of the pool, with a patio umbrella between them, providing shade from the unrelenting sun. Carol placed the food bag between the chaises and then tied up her hair in a French twist. After she saw Therese look at her enviously, she did the same for her.

"Now, are you ready?"

Therese took a running leap towards the deep end of the pool and splashed into it with a happy cry. Carol chose to get in at the shallow end, watching as her little one surfaced, splashing around happily and spluttering a bit in the water. She swam fairly easily, if clumsily, up to Carol, a big smile on her face.

"This is such fun, Mama!"

"You look like a little fish," commented Carol. "Did you see what Abby got for you?"

A large beach ball, coloured brightly, floated around the shallow end of the pool. Therese immediately pounced on it, splashing into the water as the slippery ball shot away from her, across the cool water. Carol reclined against the side of the pool as she watched Therese chase the ball around the pool, finally catching it and hugging it to her as she struggled to keep her head above the deeper water.

"Mama, catch the ball?"

"Of course, Therese. Throw it to me!" Carol stretched out as Therese tossed the ball to her, a little wildly, and splashed down into the water herself, feeling the coolness of it envelop her refreshingly.

They played catch for a little while, and then Therese's teeth started to chatter.

"Are you cold, baby?" Carol held open her arms, and Therese swam up to her, snuggling into them.

"Not cold," said Therese positively. "I want to stay in, Mama. Don't make me get out?"

"Well . . ." Therese's lips were starting to look a little blue. They'd been in the pool for the better part of an hour, and despite the warm June day, the water was still quite cool. "You can have a few more moments, but we'll have to put you in the sun so you can warm up."

But Therese didn't last a few more minutes. After about two, she started to climb out. "I'm hungry."

"You didn't have any lunch, that's right," remembered Carol. "Come and have a sandwich."

Therese ate messily, spilling crumbs onto the towel wrapped around her, legs crossed on the chaise longue. She was clearly hungry, because she polished off two and a half sandwiches before she was full. 

"All that playing in the pool," remarked Carol. "If I knew that, I would take you swimming nightly so you'd finish your dinner!"

"I finish my dinner," retorted Therese. "I'm a good girl, aren't I, Mama?" The last was said a little plaintively, and Carol leaned forward to give Therese a hug.

"Of course you are. But you need to rest for a little while and let your food settle before getting back in the pool to play. And I think we'd better make a trip to the bathroom, hmm?"

Immediately Therese shook her head. "I don't have to go."

"Therese."

"All right," Therese pouted grumpily. She got up and went to the poolhouse, and Carol used the time to stretch out in the sun, feeling the warmth sink comfortably into her bones. She and Abby had lain here so many summers, laughing and talking about anything and everything, falling asleep in the warm sunshine, the smell of tanning oil redolent in the air as it was today. Carol closed her eyes, but in another moment, she felt Therese sit on the side of her chaise. Carol laughed as Therese's little fingers tickled her side.

"Wake up, Mama! It's time to go back in the pool."

Carol opened her eyes and turned over to see her little imp of a baby sitting beside her, almost crowding her off her chaise. Therese looked adorable in her wide-brimmed hat and cute two-piece bathing suit. She grabbed Therese and pulled her down onto the chaise beside her, cuddling her close and relishing the sound of Therese's surprised laughter.

"Not quite yet, Therese. It's only been ten minutes or so. I want you to wait at least twenty."

"I don't want to take another nap." Therese pouted, but she still snuggled against Carol, and Carol kissed her cheek. 

"We're not napping. We're sunbathing."

"And we'll get a tan!" Therese grinned as she said it, because they both knew that Therese was more likely to get a burn than a tan. Therese relaxed against Carol, then, and Carol felt Therese's finger trace over the slight nub of her nipple under her bathing suit. Carol shook her head.

"No, sweetheart. We may be alone today, but we're still outside. No nursing here."

"I don't want to nurse . . . yet," said Therese evasively. But Carol knew she did anyway, and she sat up, looking at her watch.

"I think you can go back into the pool now. It's been long enough."

Therese immediately sat up, too, and took another running leap into the pool. Carol watched her from the sidelines, and when Therese surfaced, Carol shook her head warningly at her.

"No more running on the deck, darling. You might slip and hurt yourself."

"I won't slip," said Therese defiantly, and she ducked under the water, coming up and spouting like a whale. "I'm careful, Mama."

"Well, all the same, no more running. Promise me."

"Promise," said Therese, but she pouted anyway and then went to chase the beach ball around the pool some more. Carol watched her for awhile, then placed her hat over her face and drifted away for awhile. 

When she opened her eyes again, Therese was standing in front of her, dripping cool water onto her warm skin. 

"Mama, wake up! Come back in the pool!"

Carol sat up and shook the sleepiness from her body. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Immediately Therese, ignoring Carol's previous instructions about walking around the pool deck, started to run - and then slipped on a patch of wet cement, falling heavily onto her hands and knees.

There was a split second of terrible silence, and then Carol heard Therese begin to cry.

"Oh, baby." Carol was at Therese's side in a second. Usually Therese didn't cry at all when she got hurt and she was big - but Therese was little today, and when things hurt when she was little, she cried. Loudly. Today was no exception.

"Oww, Mama. Owww." Therese's blue-green eyes were full of tears that cascaded down her cheeks and dripped onto the front of her bathing suit. Both knees were scraped and bleeding, and there would be a bruise or two on her hands. She immediately reached for Carol, and Carol held her close, kissing her cheeks and her forehead.

"You're all right. Shh, shh. You're all right, Therese."

"It hurts, Mama."

"Yes, darling. I know it hurts." Carol helped Therese over to the chaise and dug through her bag for the little bottle of hydrogen peroxide and Band-Aids she kept for Therese, specifically for situations like this. She dabbed a little peroxide onto Therese's cuts, and was rewarded with a fresh burst of tears.

"Mama, it _stings!_ Ow! No more!" Therese sobbed, and Carol gently reached out and wiped Therese's tears away.

"We have to clean them, sweetie. You know that."

"No cleaning," sobbed Therese, but she subsided a bit when Carol let her put the Band-Aids on. Therese loved Band-Aids. But after they were on, Therese reached for Carol, and Carol quietly settled with her in the shade on the chaise and cuddled her close.

"Mama. I need you," Therese whispered. "It hurts. Please, Mama?" Her eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Oh, sweetheart. I can't nurse you here. You're all right." Carol kissed Therese's forehead, but Therese started to cry, and Carol rocked her a little for a few moments. Therese calmed down, but she still touched Carol's nipple under her suit.

"Please?"

Carol sighed. She picked up a dry towel from the other chaise and covered them both up, then took down the top of her bathing suit and partially covered Therese's head so that only her hair could be seen. From any vantage point, it just looked like Carol and Therese were taking a nap together on the chaise. Therese closed her eyes and latched on, her whole body relaxing. 

But after about fifteen minutes, Therese's eyes opened and she flushed pink, unlatching abruptly. "Uh-oh."

"What's the trouble, sweetheart?" Carol stroked Therese's hair, but the trouble made itself known after a moment. Carol felt a warm wetness against her leg, and she looked down at her suddenly very shy little baby, burying her face in Carol's chest, the flaming heat from her cheeks making Carol feel overheated for a moment.

"Oh, Therese. That was my fault, darling. I should have put you back into your diaper." Carol kissed Therese on the lips. "It's just a little accident. Don't fret. It's time to get out of the pool, anyway, and into a nice bath before we head home."

Carol wrapped the towel around Therese's waist and dried them both off, taking the hose from the poolhouse and hosing down the chaise. "What Abby doesn't know won't hurt her."

Upstairs in Abby's bathroom, Therese splashed happily in the bath. Carol had taken a quick shower in the poolhouse and was dressed in her clothes again. Therese had found another surprise from Abby - a rubber duck just like the one she had at home for her baths - on the side of the tub. Another note had said, "I think Mary may have been surprised; after all, there hasn't been a rubber duck in this house for many a year. But I knew Therese would like it, and I hope she's having a good time today. Love, Abby."

When Therese was clean, smelling of Abby's expensive shampoo and soap, and securely diapered, Carol noticed her eyes drooping and checking the time, decided it was time to get home.

On the way home, the traffic was much lighter, but Therese fell asleep all the same, her mouth sweetly half-open. Carol felt tired, herself. It had been a very full day. 

Therese didn't wake up even when they pulled into the parking lot behind the apartment building, and Carol gently shook her awake. "Wake up, sweetheart. We're home."

Therese yawned and stretched, then pouted at Carol. "Mama, carry me?"

"Not all the way up those stairs, darling. I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough for that." Carol stroked Therese's damp hair. "Come on. You're so tired, baby."

Therese didn't want any dinner, but Carol made her a bowl of oatmeal, anyway, and fed her as much as she could before Therese started to nod off again. She could barely keep her eyes open, and raised her arms to Carol as soon as Carol relented and let her be finished with her dinner.

Carol lifted Therese into her arms, feeling her baby's comforting warm weight snuggle into her. They both loved this, that Carol was strong enough to carry Therese. After Carol had changed Therese for bed, Therese immediately turned to Carol and touched the buttons on her blouse.

Nursing Therese, Carol smiled down at her. "Did you like going to Abby's pool today?"

Therese nodded, and unlatched to answer sleepily. "I liked the ball."

"We'll have to write her a nice note for that tomorrow."

Therese nodded, and then relatched, her eyes closing. "I love swimming, Mama," she murmured around Carol's breast. "Can we go again tomorrow?"

And Carol smiled down at her. "There's lots of time to go again, sweetie."

After all, summer had just begun.


End file.
